


The Birthright

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Foetal POV, Gen, Jotunn, Loki in the womb, Odin is referenced, Pre-birth Loki, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So - you have had three chapters of Loki as a baby. But then I thought it would be interesting to explore just why that tiny thing took on Odin's appearance. </p><p>Abstract writing - my first go, so please be gentle with me LOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Please, do not go all "Pro-Life" or "Pro-Choice" on me. HE IS A JOTÚNN and I am sorry, but if I need to remind you that this is not real, then you have problems and you need to seek help. Loki and the foetal age he becomes aware has NOTHING to do with my beliefs as regards things to do with the modern world and the sociological and moral crap we all have to put up with on a daily basis from the various extremists from BOTH sides of every f**king argument there is out there. This is escapism about IMAGINARY creatures. I will delete any inflammatory comments without mercy!!!!
> 
> Just enjoy it (or don't - it's up to you) for what it is. My first piece of abstract writing. Which I appreciate is not for everyone, so I will understand perfectly if you "Don't get it"; it's not prose in the normal sense!!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1.Consciousness**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The tiny foetus floating around in the amniotic fluid became aware. Its Jotúnn mother neither knew nor cared particularly much about this fundamentally critical point in her child’s life; she simply wanted a strong warrior son to carry on the line of Jotúnnheimr’s Kings. But her body and the environment it provided for her future son were the first thing Loki was aware of as he became.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**2\. Sensation**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Touch

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Warm fluidity on brand new nerves. Unaware of the names for what he was feeling and unable to process thoughts in the structures called words, the growing Loki never-the-less felt cocooned in a safe and nourishing environment. He was only a couple of months old.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Light

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Although his lids were closed, Loki’s tiny eyes detected changes in light and shadow and his developing mind was intrigued. Sudden differences captured his infant attention in the universe he alone occupied in his mother’s womb. Growing fast, he was now four months old.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sound

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A regular thud-ump. Ever-present. Strange gurgling and another – which reverberated through his watery environment. Not always there, but always the same one. Sometimes quiet, sometimes loud and with a rhythm that made sense. The baby boy began to associate this sound with the warm haven in which he floated. Somewhere in the consciousness that was Loki, an attachment to the voice of his mother started to form. This had quickly followed on from his ability to see light patterns and he was now treated to daily stimulation in his protective environment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scent

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Although he could not know it as a coherent verbal thought, Loki was surrounded by his mother’s scent. His developing nose and the receptor cells inside were sending signals to his now well-developed brain and he was imprinting his mother’s unique scent in readiness for his birth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**3\. Trauma**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sensations that had been programming Loki’s developing mind in readiness for his birth and being with his mother as a separate Jotúnn being, suddenly conspired against him and were no longer the safe, comforting and educational inputs they had been. At just five months, the war-torn situation his mother found herself in caused her to spontaneously miscarry and he was left for dead in a ruined temple.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

TouchLightSoundScent

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cold – sharp icy pains – shivering involuntarily

 

Dark – swirling black shapes – no more warm light

 

Loud – unfamiliar – frightening – a new voice, unused and desperate – his own?

 

Smoke and Ice – _where was ‘mother’?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The little boy began to die in that temple very quickly. The consciousness that had sparked into being was to have no chance to grow, to develop and to eventually be able to communicate its thoughts. The baby Loki began to fade.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**4\. Calm**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Movement

Touch

Light

Sound

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The baby Loki was lifted from his fate, from the birth-right afforded him by his desperate mother and disappointed father. The movement as he was lifted from the freezing floor, the touch of a warm hand on his brow, the warm pink light his eyes managed to see and the sound that came from it. He wanted to be warm again. He wanted the bright pink light and to be one with it. He wanted to be free from the dark and cold. The baby Loki’s desires, which were felt throughout his body as a whole, not as a coherent thought, caused his physiology – still developing – to imitate the Asgardian holding him. As the cloak was wrapped around him and he was held in the warm embrace, the baby Loki’s mind returned to the womb. He was safe again.


End file.
